A Tale of a Gypsy
by SkorpionQueen012
Summary: I saw my whole family get killed when I was eight years old. Joanne and her daughter took me in. Two years later I left. Four years later I come back to the city of dreams. But I never thought four years could turn a dream into a nightmare.
1. Nevaeh City

My name is Jewel but you can call me Courtney. I was born into a family full gypsies; I had three brothers and two sisters. I don't really remember where exactly I'm from but where it wasn't all that great. My mother would go out every day and dance on the streets while my father would go out with her a play the music for her. It was hard, but we manage to get through the times when things got tuff; expect for this one time.

I remember it like it was yesterday, I was a little girl about seven or eight. Many crimes were being blamed on by almost every gypsy in the city, so the cops started doing something it. The city made a law saying that every gypsy had to turn themselves in or they shall be killed. Many gypsies left the city as soon a possible or went into hiding. Luckily this one man was willing to let me and my family hide in his home with his home until this whole thing was over.

About 6 months later someone found out but us in hiding and told the police went after us right away. The police barged into our temporary home arresting the man and his family. We were in the basement and as soon as they opened the door they shot and killed my father and siblings. My mother and I manage to get out of the scene and ran into city. It was snowing and it was cold but as we heard the sirens getting closer to us we ran faster. We started too spilt up; I didn't want to but I didn't have a choice.

I kept running until I was out of breath; I didn't hear the sirens anymore so I thought it was safe. I stopped by the churched and looked at it. It was beautiful, how something like this could be in a place full of hatred; I mean if God wanted us to be the same, then why he would make us so different. I was about to turn the corner until I saw the police. They had my mother and they were beating her I wanted to scream out for my mother but I didn't want them to hear me.

"Tell me where the girl is" said the cop as he was beating my mother while the other cop was holding her up. My mother stayed silent.

"Not talking huh…tell me where the girl is gypsy" the police shouted. He then slapped her in the face. I heard my mother groan in pain, she turned her head back at him and spit on him.

"You bitch" the police man grabbed my mother pushed her down, making her hit head first onto the ground causing her to die instantly. I gasped; I wanted to cry my heart out knowing that I that I was alone.

"Great now we'll never find the kid" said the cop who was holding my mother.

"Like it matters, within days the kid will be good as dead" said the other. They left my mother's body and drove away; I ran over to her body and cried on it wishing this nightmare would end. That very day I lost all of hope for my people.

**May 14, 1923**

"Courtney…Courtney…COURTNEY" someone shouted. I put my head up as soon as I heard someone scream my name. My vision was fuzzy, so I rubbed my eyes to make everything seem clear. I was on the back of a truck with hay on it. There were four other people on the truck looking at straight at me, they were my friends Trent, Gwen, Katie and Sadie; they're gypsies too.

"It's about time you woke up" said Gwen. **(I will not explain what they look like or what they are wearing because that will take too long and I don't have time for that)**

"Sorry I was just…" I paused for a second,"never mind. So where are heading" I asked.

"Where else, Nevaeh City…the city of hopes and dreams for gypsies" said Trent. Nevaeh City… I remember my father telling me stories about back then it was my dream to go there. Then one day I actually made it; I was 10 years old, traveling alone with no food or water nothing. But on that very day when I found myself in the city, all of the hope that was lost was found.

**Flashback: March 27 1917**

_I was walking on the side of the road trying to make it to a place where I would get some food. I haven't eaten for days nor have I drunk any water. My body was weak from doing nothing but walking throughout the past few weeks. My head feels dizzy and my stomach is killing me, I can't see straight. _

'_I think I'm…I'm gonna…gonna'_

_All of a sudden I fainted. Right when I touched the ground I knew that I going to die. I didn't what it to end like this, but if God is ready to take me to heaven then so be it. I closed my eyes then prayed for a miracle to happen, then next thing I knew a car stopped. Someone got out of the car; all I could see was their feet but whoever they were they had to be a woman since the stranger was wearing heels. My eyes started to close._

_I woke up on a bed while a girl about my age was looking at me over my head she had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and light green eyes. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and dark blue capris. _

"_Well, well look who finally woke up from they're little nap" said the girl. All I could do was just stare at her, I didn't know who she was or at least how I got here."C'mon my mom's making corn chowder," she said._

_I was really hungry so how could I skip a meal. I went down stairs following the girl into the kitchen. I walked inside and there was a woman on the stove cooking, and it smelled good. She saw me and turned around smiling at me; she looked just like the little girl standing next to her expect that she had shorter hair and was not pulled back into a ponytail._

"_I see you woke up…please sit down" said the woman. I took a chair from the table and sat down on it then the girl took the seat next to me."I saw you faint on the side of the road and thought that you need a place to stay. I mean what better place stay at then Nevaeh City"_

"_You mean I'm in Nevaeh City, the city of hopes and dreams for gypsies" I said._

"_Yeah, my mom and I own a flower shop here, my names Bridgette by the way and that's my mom Joanne" said the Bridgette._

"_I'm Jewel, but call me Courtney."_

**Flashback Over**

Bridgette and I became fast friends; from the very beginning I knew she had a big heart.

Six years has passed since that very day and four years has passed since I've seen Bridgette and Ms. Joanne. I wonder if they're still there it would be good to see them.

"There it is, Nevaeh City" shouted Katie. I felt happy that I was coming back to the city. All the friends I left behind I will meet again back when I felt happy again. Trent started playing his guitar, my favorite Roma song. I started singing.

"_Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn  
Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn  
Gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn..."_

Everyone was watching me, they knew that this was my favorite song and that every time I sung it, it means that I'm happy.__

"Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn  
Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn  
Gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn..." 

As I was singing Sadie, Katie, and Gwen started singing along too.__

"Niiji no wayeh grats gaikenah  
Lala la lai, lala la lai,  
lala la lai, lala la lai, la la la  
Niji no wayeh grats gaikenah  
Lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, la la la  
Jabuji nitou, viriparten goerats, diriparten goerats"

We were just having a great time; I wish this moment would never end. It reminds so much of how my life was with my family. Dancing, singing, I miss it all; I'm just glad I have a new family of my known.__

"Niiji no wayeh grats gaikenah  
Lala la lai, lala la lai,  
lala la lai, lala la lai, la la la  
Nijii no wayeh grats gaikenah  
Lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, la la la  
Jabuji nitou, viriparten goerats, diriparten goerats"


	2. Author's Note!

**I'm gonna stop 'Across From the Sun to the Moon' and 'A Tale of A Gypsy' for a while chances are that 'A Tale of A gypsy' won't be continued I just lost interrest in it . Got a new idea of a story so yea my other story will get updated soon I have a couple chapters written done so I just gotta get my lazy butt up and type it.**


End file.
